


Wonder Love

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Get together fic, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: The story of how Ohmiya came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback to every - if not all - Ohmiya fanservice that ever took place. Events will NOT be in chronological order.

Australia is doing funny things to him.  
  
Nino does his best to pay attention, but it’s difficult when his gaze keeps straying on their Leader, who has stupidly taken Sho’s dare like an idiot. He’s with Aiba-chan, flirting with two Australian ladies in skimpy bikinis, doing a fair impersonation of a mute person by talking to the ladies in sign language while the girls nod and giggle in return.  
  
Nino honestly feels a little crazed.  
  
Next to him, Jun sighs loudly. It’s not even done subtly so Nino, despite his better judgments, finds himself turning to face Jun and seriously regretting it.  
  
Jun heaves another sigh, an obviously faked one.  
  
“What?” he grits.  
  
Jun points. “You’re supposed to be filming us,” Jun says, “not the freaking floor. What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Nino snorts and looks away, hoping against hope Jun will just leave him to it. He honestly doesn’t need to explain his feelings – he doesn’t even know what they are in the first place – to anyone, much more to Jun.  
  
He’s just confused. He knows it’ll all go away once they go back to Japan.  
  
_Right?_  
  
“Leader got the other one’s number!” Aiba exclaims excitedly, almost knocking Nino and Jun over on his haste. “They’re meeting tonight in the bar! You guys want to tag along?” Aiba announces, panting like an overexcited pup.  
  
Nino scowls, then realizes what he’s done and tries to cover it up with a huff as he stands up.  
  
If Jun and Aiba said something, Nino ignores them in favor of stalking away with all the intention of returning the camera even though his gaze keeps straying towards Ohno, confused at the way his stomach keeps churning seeing Ohno’s hand pressed lightly against the lady’s back.  
  
  
++  
Nino ends up picking at his food during dinner.  
  
His appetite, or lack thereof, isn’t really the problem here. Nino’s certain of it the second he realizes Ohno is missing, cemented by Aiba’s willingness to provide information Nino seriously doesn’t need about Ohno’s whereabouts the moment Nino mistakenly asked where Ohno was.  
  
“You sure you’re okay, Nino?” asks Sho somewhere from his right, sounding genuinely worried.  
  
Nino is prepared to spout a lie – he’s good at it, after all – but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to make an excuse. The words are stuck in his throat and there’s that unusual twist in his gut that makes him feel like a complete idiot.  
  
“Of course, Sho-chan,” he lies anyway. Somehow, doing so is easier than admitting he’s having a mental breakdown, because it certainly feels that way. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
Sho shrugs, as if he knows Nino is lying but is trying not to call Nino out on it. Nino wonders if he should be grateful, then remembers he has a reputation to uphold so he figures, why bother?  
  
They’re not going to believe him anyway.  
  
Instead, he gives up trying to pretend he’s hungry and just leaves the dinner table without saying anything.  
  
  
++  
  
  
Nino stays in the room he’s sharing with Ohno, stares at the ceiling and wonders about his life a little. Somehow, it’s a little difficult to wrap his head around the fact that they’re in a foreign land (again) because some good fella wanted them here. It’s so easy to see how his bandmates are enjoying the business-pleasure trip, but it’s hard to pretend he shares the same sentiment, not when he’s currently nitpicking his brain and trying hard to come up with answers as to why he feels this way.  
  
What exactly is happening with him, seriously?  
  
Ohno Satoshi happens, his brain supplies willingly, giving Nino sneak peeks to memories he has of Ohno he’s almost dizzy when his stupid brain is done. He groans, shifts to bury his face into his pillow – Ohno’s pillow – vaguely wondering why just the mere scent of Ohno he left on the sheets is enough to calm him down.  
  
Seriously, what is happening to him?  
  
The door opens and Nino freezes, hears the sound of the light switch as Ohno slaps it on before Ohno’s voice follows.  
  
“Nino, hey,” Ohno greets, as Nino forces himself to breathe, mentally counts to three before he turns on his back. Ohno struts in looking a little wasted, eyes half-lidded and giggling.  
  
Nino’s heart takes a dangerous dive into an unknown territory, feels the rise of an emotion so foreign Nino staggers as he realized what it is.  
  
“Had fun, Leader?” he asks, tongue in cheek watching Ohno strip. Ohno could barely string two words together and slurs something that sounded suspiciously like ‘drunk women’ before he jumps face-first into the mattress, narrowly avoiding hitting Nino in the face.  
  
Nino wants to kick him.  
  
Instead, Nino finds himself staying there, hand raised and fingertips barely touching Ohno’s hair, his temple, his cheek, heart beating crazily fast as he watches Ohno sleep.  
  
  
+++  
  
“Take it off,”  
  
Ohno makes a noise; it could be in agreement or something else, Nino can’t be sure. He’s blindfolded, he can’t even see his fucking hands and Ohno is still not saying anything.  
  
“Leader, I swear to god –“  
  
“Just a bit more,” Ohno returns, softly; Nino imagines his face right now – tips of his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, eyes focused on his sketchpad. Nino hears Ohno’s pencil as it scratches across the paper’s surface and grins.  
  
“What are you doing really? Are you drawing my face?” he asks, almost unconsciously. “Oh my god, if you are, don’t let Jun see it. He’ll steal it away again.”  
  
Ohno laughs in answer, boyish, sheepish, and Nino wonders yet again why it feels like his heart is skipping hearing it and knowing what it actually means.  
  
+++  
  
The shower stalls are thankfully empty when Nino gets there, locking the door behind him and leaning back against it with a sigh.  
  
Somehow, it’s not at all amusing that he feels like a total psycho whenever Ohno is talking to another person that’s not Sho or Aiba or Jun, for wanting to strangle said person with his bare hands. It’s getting increasingly difficult to keep his head straight, his thoughts guarded when he could barely keep it together as it is.  
  
He’s having a hard time, being here in a foreign land and obviously pining for Ohno like a total creep, and that’s not even the half of it. Nino wonders if it’s just the place, or if he’s ever going to get over it, but he guesses he can only hope.  
  
From outside, someone calls his name. Nino tries not to think about the implications his actions will cause him as he breathes in a couple of times and prepares to leave the shower stall he’s in, heart still heavy in his chest.  
  
++  
  
“Are you mad at me?” Ohno asks on their second day during lunch. Nino is too shocked it took him several minutes to recover from almost swallowing his own fucking tongue.  
  
“What, no!” he says, calculatedly shifting away from Ohno’s proximity.  
  
Ohno blinks. “You look like you are, though,” Ohno says.  
  
Nino takes his gaze elsewhere, anywhere that isn’t Ohno’s face and Ohno’s pouting lips. It’s difficult but he man up, gearing up for an excuse that will save him from further embarrassing himself when Ohno’s fingers find his chin and squeezes.  
  
“Well, if you are, I apologize. Whatever I did that upset you, know that I didn’t mean it. I don’t like it when you’re cross with me, Kazu, so, you know, sorry. I’m so sorry.” Ohno says, before planting a quick kiss to Nino’s cheek.  
  
  
Nino is too dumbstruck to say anything he just sat there looking contemplatively stupid as Ohno messes his hair playfully and walks away.  
  
  
+++  
  
Nino wonders, even to this day, why he has yet to consider murdering Matsumoto Jun in cold blood.  
Somehow, it might have to do with the fact that despite being a certified asshole, Jun is his friend and admittedly, Nino likes him a whole lot to allow him to live even though he’s constantly pissing the shit out of Nino.  
  
Tonight is one of those moments; Nino tries not to think about the twelve different ways he could kill Jun, painfully and bloodily, as he sits quietly there, listening to Jun’s stupid, stupid suggestions about how tonight’s filming should go.  
  
“We’ll occupy this bed here,” Jun says, plopping down on said bed as if to prove his point. “ – while the golden combi occupies the other. Then we’ll start from Sho-san doing the opening stupid act.”  
  
Sho snorts at this but Nino find no real humor at the situation. He tries not to outright grab Jun by his hair and drag him out because admittedly, it’s work, and yes, he can’t really do anything about it, god damn it.  
  
Ohno, for the most part of the meeting, looks partly asleep; he doesn’t even bat an eyelash and just struts towards the door and plops down face-first against the mattress.  
  
“Leader agrees,” Jun announces.  
  
Nino grimaces, throws Jun the bird when he’s certain no one is looking.  
  
+++  
  
The lights dimmed and everything falls silent shortly after the AD closes the door behind them. Next to him, the bed shifts just the tiniest bit, then another, before a set of long fingers find their way to his forearm and begin tugging him forward.  
  
Even in the total blackness, Nino can make out Ohno’s features in the dark, can trace the shape of Ohno’s round face, the tips of his pointed nose, his dark lashes, his pouty lips; Nino has to bite down on the urge as Ohno gently takes one of Nino’s hands and brings it closer to his chest, where Ohno’s heart is beating rapidly underneath.  
  
Against his better judgments, Nino finds himself scooting closer to that available warmth, finds himself inexplicably drawn to the scent of Ohno’s cologne as he gently mashes his face against Ohno’s throat, searching more of it and filling his head with it.  
  
“Sleepy?” Ohno murmurs, fingers sliding through his hair and staying there.  
  
Nino feels so undeserving of it, almost too much so that it should be illegal. He tries to back away, tries to make sense of the fact that he’s so close to Ohno he can almost breathe him in, but it’s a little too late to think sensibly now.  
  
He doesn’t answer; instead, he closes his fingers around the front of Ohno’s pajamas, bunches the fabric in his hands and burrows his face against Ohno’s shirt.  
  
Ohno says nothing in return and just folds his arms around Nino, quietly and willingly, fingers light across Nino’s back and lips soft and warm against Nino’s temple.


	2. Match Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino should have known it wouldn’t be so easy.

“There’s a limit to what you can and can’t show the audience, Ninomiya,” Jun says, folding his arms across his chest, mouth twitching, and looking royally pissed.  
   
“That –“ Jun points to the board, where Nino proudly sticks his (and Ohno’s) proposed skit. “is certainly one of them.”  
   
Nino mentally picks through his vocabulary, amongst the ones that means ‘picky bastard’ but can’t exactly find the right one. It’s difficult when all he wants is to throw the marker at Jun’s gorgeous face and be done with it.  
   
Before he can do more than curse Jun to the hell and back, however, Ohno, who has been completely quiet throughout the meeting, stands up.  
   
Seeing their Leader on his feet, Jun visibly deflates, shoulders sagging as Ohno looks him in the eyes.  
   
“I don’t see anything wrong with it, Jun-kun,” Ohno says, meaning it; “you told us you need us to come up with something interesting, so we did.”  
   
“But Leader, are you seriously agreeing with this?” Jun counters, “I mean…this is ridiculous.”  
   
Ohno simply looks amused. “What is?”  
   
Jun points to the board. “The outfit! The theme! The whole ensemble itself! I mean – you’re not seriously considering wearing those –“  
   
“We are and we will,” Leader cuts in, coolly; then, “It’s going to be a bit embarrassing but hey, gotta work with what we got, right? I think we’ve already established that fact long before.”  
   
“And we’re not doing this just for the heck of it, you know that, don’t you?” Ohno follows, voice tinged with certainty that makes Nino’s chest swells with pride. “We’re doing this for Arashi.”  
   
Nino tears his gaze away from Ohno in time to see Jun gaping at Ohno, before his expression changes to something akin to fondness.  
   
“Well, then, let them do it,” Sho says, clasping his hands in anticipation. “should be fun, right?”  
   
Jun tsks, feigning annoyance, but oh, Nino knows him all too well to fall for it.  
   
He goes back to the front and points at the board using the ends of his feather duster.  
   
“Okay, for starters, we’ll be changing our names,” Nino promptly starts, quietly enjoying the horrified look on Jun’s face.  
   
“I’ll be Yuuji and Leader will be Taka,”  
   
“Jesus Christ, Nino –“  
   
   
+++  
   
Nino should have known it wouldn’t be so easy.  
   
For the most part, all the silly things he and Ohno came up with, he made sure to put down on paper. Though they didn’t really have to sit down and talk about all the silly parts because somehow, he and Ohno – just like always – ended up getting each other to the point where he could finish Ohno’s thoughts for him, and Ohno’s able to do the same with his.  
   
“I think we need a dance routine,” Ohno proposes absently as he rubs the red feather in between his fingers. It’s mighty distracting and Nino’s been contemplating tugging it out of Ohno’s hand for quite some time now but couldn’t exactly get the timing right.  
   
“Or something that looks rather silly,” adds Ohno, “what do you think?”  
   
Nino tries to think about it, really. “You sure you’re up for it? We might look like a pair of low-life comedians doing skits to earn money.”  
   
“Isn’t that the whole purpose of this?”  
   
Nino grins. “Well, I guess so.”  
   
“So, let’s do it,” Ohno proposes with a grin of his own. “the sillier, the better. I’m pretty sure the fans will like it.”  
   
Nino wonders of the many reasons why he’s so fond of Ohno, but it all goes down to the fact that despite being complete opposite of each other, they understand each other like no one else can.  
   
Nino likes that he can hang onto Ohno like a live spare part when he feels like it, that he can grope, cuddle, hold hands with Ohno when the urge strikes. It’s that warm familiarity that makes Nino wonder sometimes, when he’s admittedly tactile nature takes over when he least expects it.  
   
“Fine,” he agrees, rounding to Ohno’s side and patting Ohno’s rump merrily. “I’ve already thought of something, anyway.”  
   
“Wanna practice it out?”  
   
Ohno grins. “Sure.”  
   
He grins back, throwing his arm around Ohno’s waist companionably.  
   
“Your muscles better be ready,” he threatens, albeit jokingly. Ohno makes a questioning sound at the back of his throat, then huffs in shock when Nino shifts and throws himself at Ohno, trusting Ohno to catch him before he falls.  
   
“Holy crap! Nino! A little warning, please!”  
   
Nino grins, as he clings unto Ohno’s neck for dear life.  
   
“Taka, I love you!”


End file.
